Another night in the hell
by Illyria Inmortal
Summary: Yaoi- Un recuerdo recurrente acosa la prodigiosa mente del joven detective. Una esgrima verbal entre Light y L comienza a dilucidar sentimientos que ninguno de los dos están dispuestos a develar.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Qué infierno es peor, el que se vive o el qué se desea?"

Afuera llovía.

El aterciopelado cielo azul se veía recubierto de densas nubes grisáceas que se revolvían perezosas, enlutando la aparente infinitud de la noche. Sin estrellas, ni luna iluminando con su nacarado resplandor. Sólo lluvia incesante, cayendo como fugaces estelas plateadas, hilillos que no parecían ni caer ni subir del cielo se sucedían en un cortinaje soplado por el viento que rugía pavorosas sonatas; silbaba, gemía, bramaba, ondeaba a su gusto a la lluvia removiéndola cual llama intermitente, inflamándose y volviendo a arremeter contra el paisaje.

Oyó el golpeteo colérico de las gotas atropellándose contra el vidrio una y otra vez, hasta que su efímera vitalidad quedaba reducida a un desliz melancólico que gozaba de la vana lentitud de una lágrima al bordear una mejilla.

L observaba en silenciosa meditación permitiendo, sin tomar conciencia de ello, que sus intrascendentes y poco productivas reflexiones eclipsaran de manera momentánea el asunto que hacía meses ocupaba perentoria urgencia en su mente. Las inclemencias del clima traían a su mente recuerdos de Londres, salvadas las diferencias con los imponentes edificios de moderna infraestructura que se alzaban en un naciente país como lo era Japón, ya alejado de las características principales de los monumentos que caracterizaban a los países del viejo continente.

El tiempo se presentaba lúgubre y evocador, desde el olor inherente a la lluvia, mezclado de manera tan íntima con el aire helado que, aún cuando los ventanales permanecían herméticamente cerrados, casi lo podía sentir penetrar sólido en sus fosas nasales; pasando por la repetida banda sonora zumbando en sus oídos como el eco de la lluvia que chapoteaba contra el suelo. Oyó aumentar su intensidad in crecendo hasta que la música mental se detuvo y sus oídos aguzaron sus sentidos de forma casi dolorosa, a la recelosa espera de que ese mutismo al que se había sumido por completo fuera guillotinado por el brutal filo más soberbiamente certero. La tensión se hizo insostenible y los segundos se volvieron eternidades extendidas en cada fibra de su cuerpo, que enmudecía intuitivamente hasta su respiración, anticipándose. La expectación acumulada en su pecho inflamado, al borde de la explosión, estuvo a punto de hacerlo sucumbir y entonces, el recuerdo reverberó con toda la potencia capaz de ser captada y volver a ser reproducida por la mente de un ser humano, de forma tal que alienó todas las sensaciones exteriores, convirtiéndose en presente una vez más.

"RyuuzakiRyuuzaki"

-¿Estás bien…?

Otra vez. Era como si desapareciera y volviera a desaparecer. Se sentía abrumado, confuso.

- Ryuuzaki… ¿Me estás escuchando?

El sereno tono de Light acariciaba un leve vestigio de urgencia e impaciencia que no pudo camuflar con la suavidad de su voz.

Levemente sobresaltado, L apartó la vista del amplio ventanal para clavarla en Light Yagami. Lo miró con una confusión que no se hizo muy evidente, en silencio, incapaz de procesar tan sencilla pregunta.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo… puedo oírte… aún cuando estás en silencio…

-Perdóname, Yagami-kun- respondió algo turbado a causa del reciente sopor- ¿Serías tan amable de repetirme lo que me estabas diciendo? Me distraje por unos instantes…

Dicho esto se apartó de la ventana. Con paso lento se dirigió al sillón y tomó asiento frente a Light, acuclillándose sobre el mullido asiento flexionando las rodillas contra su pecho.

-No necesitas excusarte, estás en tu pleno derecho a tener un momento de distracción, bien sabemos que trabajas arduamente-sonrió quedamente, con el recato que denotaba la amabilidad y la cortesía a la que ya lo tenía acostumbrado. Cada gesto de Yagami era calculadamente mesurado, por demás correcto. Tenía la compostura y la etiqueta de un jovencito salido de Eton. A pesar de eso L no se dejaba engañar, en esas instancias menos que nunca.

-…Disculpa mi insistencia, pero no puedo negar que estoy algo preocupado, hacia un buen rato que estaba hablándote ¿en verdad te encuentras bien?- reiteró el joven con un dejo de preocupación que reforzaba sus palabras.

-Efectivamente, Light-kun, no hay motivo de preocupación.- respondió, sirviendo seis terrones de azúcar al café que acababan de traerle.

-Muchas gracias, Watari-

El anciano asintió con un ligero movimiento que compuso con solemne lentitud. Light esperó incomodo o quizás impaciente, a juzgar por la fugaz mirada que le lanzó, a que el anciano despareciera por la puerta para continuar con la conversación.

-… Es bueno saberlo. No es extraño que te zambullas en tus cavilaciones… es sólo que jamás te había visto tan absorto en ellas y supuse que hay de un motivo de preocupación mayor al que deberías referirme, no en vano soy tu compañero en esto- se apresuró a aclarar, como para dejar constancia de que no sólo la vulgar curiosidad movía su repentino interés.

-El epicentro de mis preocupaciones no ha variado mucho del tema que nos ha ocupado en estos últimos meses - bufó con cansancio, aunque procuro mantener su tono mesurado ¿A que demonios quería llegar al formular una pregunta tan básica?- con la captura de Higuchi teníamos no solo al tercer Kira, si no la posibilidad de desenmascarar al primero. Tú fuiste liberado de toda culpa debido a que toda evidencia parcial contra ti fue descartada dada la contundente información de la Death Note, tu comprobable claustro y sucesiva custodia de la que fui participe y vigilante de primera mano, no han hecho más que reivindicar tu inocencia. Kira continua libre, y resulta más que obvio que la sorpresiva y oportuna muerte de Higuchi es obra de él.

El suave tintineo de la cuchara golpeando un costado de la humeante taza interrumpió la explicación del detective con una precisión decisiva y por demás calculada, porque de haber continuado con esa verborragia mordaz probablemente las reticencias de su argumento habrían terminado por hacer pulsión en el joven castaño. Dadas las circunstancias y su actual estado anímico no le atraía en demasía la idea de una contienda física por lo cual se abstuvo de decir que pese a la coartada perfecta que absolvía a Yagami, había algo que no terminaba por encajar, y ese algo era apoyado por esa pertinaz insistencia suya que lo exhortaba a no desoír sus instintos.

-…Por ende, Light-kun, convengamos en que la tesitura de este incidente no hace más que regresarnos al punto de partida.

L introdujo a su boca la cuchara repleta de almíbar que había paleado desde el fondo de la taza mientras Light lo observaba sumido en un silencio meditabundo, a la espera de algún nuevo comentario. Intuía que L se reservaba alguna de sus incisivas acotaciones y esperaba que algún gesto o señal lo delatara. Y si no fuera así se la quitaría por la fuerza, hurgando en las profundidades de los ojos azabaches. L lo imitó sin reparos, dándole a entender que no había razones, ni secretos por los cuales debía esquivar esa escrutadora inspección. Observó directamente las negras pupilas del joven para no comenzar a reparar en los pequeños detalles que conformaban al rostro de Light Yagami, y no verse obligado a analizar cada una de sus facciones por separado, para ver como cada uno de ellos gozaba de una perfección casi pasmosa, formando un conjunto que no podía dejar indiferente a nadie. Así se detuvo solo en sus ojos, miel fundida con cobre; brillando con una determinación tan maravillosa como significativa que no tardo en hacerle evocar reminiscencias de un pasado no muy remoto, de sueños que se le antojaban pesadillas y pesadillas que se disfrazaban de sueños, invocados con una claridad inasible, que se debilitaba con el tiempo y se volvía cada vez más difusa, sin dejar de atraerlo con una fuerza irresistible, como la fuerza de la gravedad que hace que la tierra reclame todo lo que cae y con el peligroso riesgo de no dejarlo regresar.

"RyuuzakiRyuuzaki  
RyuuzakiRyuuzaki"

Sus ojos se tornaron opacos, vacíos. Vidrios umbrosos que reflejaban la ausencia de la conciencia misma.

-Comprendo- asintió Light, captando la atención del detective y despertándolo por segunda vez de su letargo. Su cara se mostraba inerte, incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna que pudiera llegar a sugerir si advertía lo que en verdad había que comprender – Como siempre las preocupaciones de L están siempre ligadas al caso, ¿correcto?

Sin lugar a dudas una pregunta interesante. Su intención, sin margen de error, sin dudas residía en corroborar sus suposiciones y reforzar el argumento expuesto por L en base a una clara y concisa interpelación que este terminaría por reafirmar o refutar directamente. No pensó la respuesta más de un momento y la acompaño con una expresión inocente, rozando la ingenuidad burlona, aunque sin perder la firmeza de su mirada.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no habría de ser así?- aquel laconismo cargado de intención no le paso desapercibido a su interlocutor. La cortante respuesta hizo que Light mantuviera el silencio por un instante. Pensaba con una rapidez que no tardó en romper su silencio.

-Tienes toda la razón- concedió con una amplia sonrisa, por demás forzada, fue incapaz de dejar de pensar el detective, ya que las circunstancias no ameritaban un gesto así. Era innegable que su mutismo a primera instancia revelaba el primer síntoma de nervios y resentimiento que no fue capaz de cubrir y había utilizado ese dócil artilugio para no quedar en evidencia.

-Aunque… todavía guardo la suposición de que no nos hemos dicho todo.

L fue incapaz de no sentirse admirado ante la capacidad de Light de retomar el tema con el ingenio y maestría de quien navega aguas conocidas, sin lugar a dudas usaba las palabras a su gusto, con una facilidad envidiable para algunos, haciendo usanza de su clara inteligencia para armar sus enunciados con sumo cuidado e insinuaciones muy sutiles, pero tan extremadamente sugerentes que L no podía dejarlas pasar por alto.

-¿En lo referente al caso?- sugirió dilatando el sentido de la conversación una vez más, en busca de dinamitar la paciencia del castaño haciéndose pasar por desentendido.

Light soltó un breve suspiro seguido de una risita corta.

-Al caso, claro. Si no fuera por él no nos encontraríamos en esta situación- sonrió a medias. L lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, atisbando un deje de victoria en su semblante.

-Esta situación- repitió con la mirada taciturna vuelta al techo, se sentía perder- sin lugar a dudas, está llegando a su fin- completó con una ambigüedad que el castaño comprendió a la perfección.

Déjame en paz.

L se incorporó y se detuvo nuevamente frente a la ventana, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos.

Aunque no era su turno de dudar, de escoger cuidadosamente el próximo movimiento de sus piezas, Light se abstuvo de actuar precipitadamente. Era un juego de fortaleza mental, y esperaba que fuera L quien explotara, sin necesidad de encender la mecha con sus manos. No habría necesidad de hacerlo porque la tensión entre ellos era una bomba de tiempo.

¿Quién hablará primero?

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron en un mismo momento y fueron tan vanas como paradójicamente significativas, fugaces como el rayo que ilumino el cielo en ese momento.

Nadie. Ninguno. Al menos no por el momento.

L lo tenía muy en claro. Ambos estaban en la misma situación, en un punto equidistante, indefinido y que mientras mantuviera el silencio no todo estaba perdido. El tiempo borra y hace olvidar, pero aún así…

El recuerdo…

"RyuuzakiRyuuzaki  
RyuuzakiRyuuzaki  
Ryuu---------------  
Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "


	2. Chapter 2

_"-Son poco menos que animales, alimentándose de su propia carne… es asqueroso…_

_-Sé porque hacen eso… quieren sentir." _

-Que descanses, Yagami-kun. L hizo los honores cuando apagó la luz de la lámpara, al igual que la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, repitiendo el cíclico ritual que culminaba un extenso día con la caída de la noche dentro de la misma habitación.

La lluvia repercutía su insistente chapoteo, invitando al mundo a silenciarse, a descansar acunado por su sedante custodia. Algunos dormían y otros simplemente no podían hacerlo aún cuando quisieran, pues la conciencia les pesaba más que los parpados que no podían cerrar.

Con los ojos todavía abiertos, Light era asediado por interrogantes muchísimo más inquietantes que esos con los que solía acosarlo la agresiva retórica del hombre que dormía de espaldas a él, ajeno a hasta que punto había afectado a su compañero su desquiciante insistencia, la confianza a una deducción carente de pruebas que pudieran adjudicarle la certeza de la que el detective era dueño y que esperaba comprobar al mundo poniendo a tela de juicio la inocencia casi justificada de podía negar que la teoría de un insigne detective como L no podía ser descartada, así como tampoco podía negarse a si mismo que algo se agitaba en su interior, sensaciones turbias que iban en contra de la nobleza que creía intrínseca a su alma. No se atrevía a darle nombre a ese sentimiento porque significaría que él era aquel juez que castigaba con mano de hierro a todo aquel que no considerara digno de vivir en la pleitesía de su nuevo mundo, a quien se interpusiera en su camino de purificación y posterior reinado de su utopía.

_"K……………i…………… r…… …… … a"_

Su cuerpo sufrió una leve contracción apenas contenida, mientras algo le atenazaba el pecho.

En el caso del primer Kira, a diferencia del tercero que mataba a todo aquel fuera notificado como criminal, el patrón en el que se basaba a la hora de juzgar se basaba en una proporcionalidad entre el delito cometido y el castigo a imponer, una cuestión de grados, parámetros, criterios de evaluación de crímenes y situaciones que sin duda se asimilaban mucho a su forma de pensar, y eso quedaba en evidencia en su capacidad de razonar un seguimiento inequívoco del modus operandi de Kira, yuxtaponiéndose la deducción y la acción de una forma espeluznantemente certera.

A pesar de eso no podía concebir esa idea, durante toda su vida había crecido con un sentido de la justicia intachable, fomentado por un arquetipo de rectitud como lo era Soichiro Yagami. Aún con sus fallas y falencias, la ley era la ley y nunca haría nada para transgredirla. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ser contaminado por tal afán de poder. Kira contaba con un poder fuera de cualquier capacidad natural, que superaba a los seres humanos y un deseo de lo más altruista, pero era innegable que el poder había corrompido a este ente y cualquiera de sus acciones, por más nobles que fueran.

Estas eran razones más que convincentes para que cualquier persona en su situación sufriera de insomnio, pero esas no era todas las razones de peso que no le permitían conciliar el descanso.

L se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él. En verdad lo odiaba. Cualquier persona en su lugar lo odiaría, tenía sentido. La tortura psicológica y física a la que había sido sometido, poniéndolo al límite de su cordura, marcándolo de forma que nunca podría olvidar ese incidente. Y no solo a él, si no también a todos aquellos a los que amaba. Ese odio era por eso, no significaba otra cosa.

"_L"_

Y otra vez ese alter ego retorcido le recordó aquel plan demencial. Light pugnaba contra ese deseo casi instintivo, que no parecía pertenecerle. No podía ser suya esa necesidad enfermiza, como un tejido cancerigeno, que corroía su conciencia, eso a lo que luego de mucho cavilar había definido como ansias, un deseo carente de toda lógica, porque era imposible desear, anhelar tanto a alguien que atentaba contra él tan impunemente, con el riesgo de dejarlo destrozado y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de conocer esa posibilidad, L la seguía considerando un camino viable. Se había devanado lo sesos noches enteras, buscando con avidez, violando los rincones más oscuros de su psiquis y no podía comprender esos sentimientos aun con una mente como la suya. Aún si fuera Kira ese deseo inhibido que buscaba escapar de su sistema no acababa de encajar, no tenía sentido, pero si la repugnancia que este le provocaba y de ella era de donde sacaba fuerzas para no sucumbir al desenlace que buscaba atravesar sus limites oníricos para traspasar a la realidad.

"_Deseo, anhelo, ¿Pero de qué?"_

Lo había imaginado cientos de veces, de mil formas diferentes... y...

Se retorció en la cama con los labios entreabiertos; trémulos en el temor, indecisos en el sentimiento. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta como un nudo voluptuoso y le dolió allí y en el orgullo cuando fue incapaz de retenerlas.

-Ryuuzaki-musitó con una prisa que hizo temblar sus silabas.

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy llamándolo?"_

El nombre de su farsa resonó en los oídos del detective y no tardo en despertarlo del todo. No dormía por gusto, sino por mera necesidad biológica y su sueño era extremadamente liviano, por lo cual pudo haber reaccionado al instante, pero por alguna razón un presentimiento lo indujo a no enfrentar al castaño.

-RyuuzakiRyuuzaki.

El aludido se movió casi imperceptiblemente. Un ligero fruncimiento de los parpados por respuesta inconciente. No respondía, a pesar de eso Light sabía que lo escuchaba y también sabía que lo ignoraba.

El detective no sabía como reaccionar. En otra ocasión lo hubiera enfrentado con algún comentario mordaz, pero en esta ocasión le fue imposible hacerlo. Se dispuso a darse media vuelta para darle la espalda a Light y a sus propósitos, fueran los que fueran, sin lograrlo por completo pues el castaño interceptó su intensión a mitad del movimiento, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro con cierta rudeza, ofendido por la tacita negativa de quién gozaba del atrevimiento de ignorarlo con el apático desdén de quién se deshace de un problema menor y le pareció corroborar esa idea cuando L entornó los ojos teñidos de lobreguez infinita, con rastros de sueño fingido que en realidad velaban la confusión de la que era presa. Por esto último no pudo oponer resistencia cuando Light lo tomó por la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia si.

Un presentimiento que no pudo anticipar en una de sus brillantes deducciones le cortó la respiración y lo mantuvo tan alerta como congelado en el tiempo cuando sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos. Se hizo una presión casta, carente de cualquier tipo de pasión, tibia y levemente húmeda, un beso insípido, falto de cualquier tipo de gracia y desbordante de motivos deliberados o bien, involuntarios que lo sumieron en un mar de tempestuosas dudas.

Los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a toda maquina, chirriando a causa del esfuerzo. Sopesaba, analizaba, desmembraba con rigor quirúrgico esa situación imposible, que no hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más alucinantes y lo único que encontraba era más preguntas sin respuesta.

Lo mismo ocurría en la cabeza de Light, donde los destellos de raciocinio que otrora lo cegaban con la despampanante incandescencia de su luz, ahora explotaban como bombitas quemadas, sumiéndolo en una apabullante oscuridad, vaticinio de la incipiente eclosión que destajaría por fin el perfecto disfraz. Lo sabía… y no podía detener ese experimento. No cesó en su insistencia que buscaba la presión mutua, la entrega solícita, complaciente del deseo - ¿deseo?- correspondido, encontrando tan sólo los labios inamovibles de un muñeco casi vivo, entreabiertos de pasmo.

L observaba curioso, incapaz de entregarse al momento dado a su desconcierto, más si a la avidez de sus ojos y de su cerebro que se esforzaban en captar los gestos de Light. Sus ojos cerrados, sus parpados relajados, tan cerca que pudo apreciar sus curvadas pestañas, parecía trasplantado a otro plano de la existencia que escapaba a su comprensión, tan entregado a besarlo, sus labios de abrían y se cerraban contra los suyos. Era increíble la forma en que parecía rebasar de sentimientos que lo dejaron tan confuso como la lengua que introdujo a su boca.

Su corazón empezó a retumbar como un escuadrón de caballería y pegó un saltó hacia atrás, impresionado por el cambio radical que experimentaba su cuerpo, sin lograr despegar la boca de la de Light puesto que éste lo tomó por la nuca y profundizó aun más un beso que lo llevó a las lindes de un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir. Alzó la mano para tomarlo del hombro y establecer una prudencial distancia que le diera oportunidad de formular una necesaria interpelación que lo llevarían a saber las razones que lo habían llevado a cometer un acto así, pero la mano del otro se encontró con la suya en el aire y se encajó a ella. El dorso de la de L aterrizó contra el colchón en un golpe seco, acompañado por el repiqueteo de las cadenas que dio por finalizada la lucha de pulsos.

Cuando Light se subió sobre él tomó conciencia de la situación. Y L no quería, no quería llegar a esas instancias…en ningún momento… nunca había querido llegar a esa situación demencial, desquiciante dada la total incomprensión que despertaba en él ¿Acaso ese era el plan? ¿Desconcertarlo hasta el punto en que su habilidad de razonar se viera completamente nublada? ¿Qué quería probar con ese experimento?Comenzó a forcejear con los movimientos casi completamente restringidos cuando la mano del castaño se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta, tanteando la suavidad de su piel por debajo de esta, con una insistencia que hizo que abruptamente se la levantara hasta el cuello.

" _¿Qué demonios…?"_

-¡Light-kun, basta!- bramó con firmeza. Ninguno de los dos reconoció ese timbre de voz alejado del tono neutral, en ocasiones lánguido, con el que solía manejarse. La orden lo detuvo sólo un momento en el que intentó sacárselo de encima con una fuerza que le resultaba insuficiente y sus esfuerzos inútiles, aún cuando gozaba de una fuerza equiparable a la de su rival y en parte, aunque subconscientemente, sabía por qué.

Interiormente se debatía entre permitir aquello o simplemente negar con el mismo fervor que mostraba su cuerpo al intentar evitar que Light se saliera con la suya. Por más que intentaba adjudicarle cualquier tipo de nobleza a su oposición las razones de su negativa contaban con otros factores de peso. No sólo correspondía a su inflexible moral que frenaba sus actos a sabiendas de que, además de la ya de por sí cuestionable naturaleza del hecho de sucumbir a su principal sospechoso, estaría permitiéndose un desliz que iba en contra de su inquebrantable código de responsabilidades y permisiones, de su rigurosa ética.

Jamás se había permitido nada semejante y paradójicamente nunca se había sentido tentado de llevar a cabo algo así con nadie, normal u anormalmente, esa clase de apetitos le resultaban sumamente ajenos.

"_Kira, ¿por qué él?"_

Light aprovechó ese momento de duda por parte del detective para deshacerse de su camiseta, ignorando la mirada furiosa y acusadora de L y sus inútiles esfuerzos por incorporarse. Le resultaba divertido, la negativa de Ryuuzaki, sus irrisorios intentos por no dejarse doblegar. Entonces el corazón se le encogió y fue capaz de comprender… sin lugar a dudas esa clase de situación sería idónea para exacerbar las pasiones de un psicópata como Kira.

La rivalidad que invariablemente los llevaba a explorar terrenos que los llevaban a encontrar los limites de sus capacidades, haciéndoles divagar en dicotomías que se debatían entre la moral y el fin que justifica los medios; la cordura que buscaban traspasar, poner a prueba en el otro y destrozar en lo sucesivo. La situación que estaban viviendo en ese preciso momento no distaba de ser más que una relectura del mismo conflicto continuo que libraban esos dos contrarios. Otro desenlace para esa relación obsesiva, mutualista, de dos psicópatas que se parecen mucho más de lo que piensan. Otra clase de encuentro, otra forma de cumplir el destino y de saldar las cuentas con él.

El deseo de destruirlo rompía con toda lógica hasta llevarlo a la necesidad de una contienda física, sin detenerse en discernimientos que esclarecieran el quid de la cuestión.

L… ¿Por qué siempre tan deliciosamente desafiante, arrebatadoramente peligroso, siempre pisándole los talones a tu Némesis?

Matarlo…

Poseerlo…

Mientras más difícil se lo pusiera, esa necesidad se volvería más efervescente. Entonces, por primera vez, fue capaz de ver más allá de aquel hombre extravagante que le resultaba poco menos que un marciano, de aquel hombre que lo enloquecía constantemente, vio a L magnifico… un rival casi épico y ese sólo pensamiento le arrebató el aliento y lo llevó al borde del éxtasis.

_"Yo… ¿En qué estoy pensando?"_

Marcó la exquisita blancura de aquel cuello que se le ofrecía con los tendones perfectamente delineados en relieve, que recorrían su cuello. Succionó su piel hasta dejar una marca en ella, mientras comenzaba a tocar el miembro de L por encima de la ropa. L lanzó un quejido.

En verdad… nunca nadie le había hecho hervir la sangre de esa manera, sin discernir entre un criminal al que debía capturar en un caso particularmente difícil o la simple excitación producto del deseo carnal hacia otro ser humano. Y ahora Light lo era todo. 

_"L..." "Kira… _  
_ "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?" _

Lo deseaba… sucumbir ante él. Por él. Esa idea le hizo escapar una sonrisa que, de haberla visto, hubiera desconcertado a Light.

Aún así, no podía dejarle ganar esa batalla… Ni ninguna otra… Si Light creía que podía desconcertarlo de forma tal que no tendría reacción estaba muy equivocado, le demostraría que podía devolverle el ataque de la misma forma.

_"Muy bien Kira, juguemos."_

L rodó en la cama, invirtiendo papeles y se posicionó sobre Light, golpeando su espalda contra el colchón con moderada violencia_. _Ahora era él quien lo besaba, concienzudamente, imitándolo magistralmente, a falta de experiencias previas que engrosaran su currículo, basándose en su metódica detectivesca del buen observador y, aún en un momento como ese. Al menos fue así hasta el momento en que su cuerpo empezó a relegar a su cerebro.

Fue entonces cuando le quitó la ropa, deslizó la lengua en su cuerpo para morderlo luego y sus ansiosas caricias se convirtieron en arañazos a comparación de las que Light le daba, inhibidas de cualquier tipo de sofisticación. Se dejó llevar sin tener una idea clara de lo que estaba haciendo, enajenado por instintos tantas veces desvirtuados por los antropomorfismos en un vano intento de diseccionar la sensualidad intrínseca a la condición humana. Así que de esa forma se sentía… estar a punto… de perder el control…

Se apretó contra el cuerpo del joven lo más que le fue posible, oprimiéndose contra sus caderas. Un escalofrío lo colmo de pies a cabeza cuando comenzó a friccionarse contra él; brotando desde su clase de contacto no agrado demasiado a Light. La posición y la situación a la que lo habían revertido le hacían sentir que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, el dominio sobre ella y que su papel de atacante había quedado relegado al de la presa, a pesar de eso, aunque nunca fuera capaz de admitirlo, esa situación le resultaba relativamente excitante, irresistible a un extremo humillante y eso era lo que más le desagradaba, después de todo ¿quién podría pensar que L fuera sensual sin que al instante esa idea no le resultara irrisoria?

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y le fue imposible pedirle que se detuviera, porque, maldito sea, desfallecería si lo hiciera. Desfallecería por L que se endurecía contra él, moviéndose vehementemente en un vaivén insistente, esforzándose en un deseo imposible a causa de las ropas que los separaban. Sintió su corazón que latía desbocado, debatiéndose en abandonar la prisión de la carne, retumbando insistentemente contra su propio pecho.

Lo oyó respirar pausadamente, mientras sus labios temblaban vulnerables, tiritando en la indecisión de un gemido quedo, estancado en un mohín silencioso, jadeando entrecortadamente.

L cerró los parpados con fuerza, hasta que toda su cara se contrajo en un rictus de esfuerzo. Y no era su cuerpo el que luchaba, sino su mente, no batallaba contra Light Yagami sino contra si mismo y perdía alevosamente para entregarse como un animal que reacciona al instinto, a un sentimiento cualquiera, inclasificable, que era exaltado al apogeo de sus capacidades. Era tan extraño… lo hacia sentir tan vulnerable, padeciendo y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a su humanidad, alzado sobre ella.

Siempre hablaba, analizaba a la gente desde una perspectiva completamente parcial y objetiva, como si estuviera tan ajeno a todo. No se había percatado que siempre se ponía en el lugar de una especie de Dios intocable y ahora se rebajaba a la humanidad, a su infierno, ¿cómo podían soportar cada día, cómo vivían con tanta duda, con tanto sentir moviendo cada fibra?

Comenzó a masturbar a Light de forma lenta, pero con ímpetu, aumentando la intensidad acorde a los sugerentes movimientos de la pelvis del castaño, oyendo sus gemidos desde un lugar recóndito, descubriendo así la capacidad de provocar placer de una forma en la que nunca se había imaginado, de hacer padecer a nada menos que a su enemigo a muerte. Que abominable. Que gracioso…Y pese a todo lo divertido que era aquel simple pensamiento quería hacerlo más interesante. Quería desquiciarlo de ignotas maneras, casi tanto o más temerarias, elevando a otro grado la abofeteada psicológica con la que solían obsequiarle sus juegos mentales ¿De qué forma reaccionaría, debajo de cuantas otras máscaras se ocultaba su verdadero yo?

_"Es hora de derrocar al Dios." _

Pasó en un segundo, imposible de ser asimilado por alguna de las dos partes. L se escupió los dedos con una rapidez que rezagó a la mente de Light, incapaz de comprender de la pura sorpresa, el curso que seguía la situación. Los dedos de L se introdujeron con firmeza, casi con malicia, cual niño que experimenta, por pura diversión y afán investigativo, arrancarle las patas a un insecto. El cuerpo de Light se tensó cuando contuvo el aire y luego emitió un grito sofocado, donde la sorpresa se entremezclo con la indignación. Se incorporó de improviso, sin permitir que L lo penetrara por completo, con tanta violencia que el detective cayó sentado al borde de la cama, a punto de caer fuera de ella.

Una sonrisa furtiva se asomó a sus labios, delatándose a penas en sus comisuras curvadas. Buscaba mantener una expresión neutra, aunque sus ojos no podían ocultar la ingenuidad fingida.

-¡Vaya…! Yagami-kun, veo que me he pasado, supuse que sería de tu agrado, bien es sabido que hasta el hombre más poderoso gusta de verse penetrado por un poco de realidad- finalizó con una sonrisa tan vaga como estúpida.

La impotencia y el desconcierto hicieron que a primera instancia, el ahora pálido adolescente, no lograra asimilar la situación, hasta que se sintió invadido por una rabia sin precedentes. El odio era tanto y tan intenso que la cáscara que recubría el verdadero ser en su interior se resquebrajaba, ya no pudiendo contener sus verdaderos sentimientos. Temblaba de pura impotencia, con la sangre bullendo de forma tal que ya no le permitía siquiera ver con claridad. Lo odio más que nunca y L fue capaz de sentir todo ese odio dirigido a su persona. Observó mirada llena de aborrecimiento que deformaba el rostro del joven que se debatía entre el odio capaz de helarle la sangre, rebanarle la cabeza a hachazo limpio y la ridiculez patética del horror grabada en sus ojos.

¡Por todos lo Dioses! ¡Si creyera en ellos…!

_"Eccehomo"_

Entonces una risa vacía brotó de su garganta. Ajena de alegría, carente de burla, alejado de cualquier sonido que evoque el sentir del alma. Era un sonido inquietante, monstruoso en toda su plenitud, que le movía el estomago en un rigor convulso que L no pudo contener.

Light se quedó impávido mientras la habitación retumbaba junto con esa carcajada, bailaba al compás de esa danza enloquecida que le taladraba la cabeza y se deformaba como un delirio febril hasta que todo se volvía ondulante y el imposiblemente más macabro rostro de L se deformaba hasta convertirse sólo en esa enorme boca risueña, torva.

Humillado, comenzó a gruñir quedamente, hasta que, frenético, finalmente rugió de rabia y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, clavando sus pronunciados nudillos contra la delgada mejilla que no tardó en resentir el punzante dolor, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza del impacto hizo que cayera hacia atrás.

Casi el tiempo en el que la espalda del detective retumbó contra el suelo Light se abalanzó sobre él.

Había llegado al límite, al fin de la capacidad de retener ese grito, ese instinto, esa acción, tan vana como trascendental que nos aleja momentáneamente de la cordura. O para siempre.

L gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeo contra el suelo, movió el cuello de un lado al otro, desorientado por el palpitante dolor en su cabeza sumado al punzante dolor de la mejilla magullada que comenzaba a inflamarse, sin lograr enfocar la vista con claridad. A pesar de su aturdimiento intentó reincorporarse, rogando estúpidamente que Light ya se hubiera desquitado lo suficiente como para dejarlo marchar. Se apoyó en los antebrazos, jadeando aún, sin lograr serenar su respiración, más la sorpresa se la retuvo cuando Light apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo con frenesí hasta hacer que sus ojos bailaran.

-¡Hijo de puta!, ¿¡quién demonios te crees, un jodido, maldito Dios!?-bramó fuera de si escupiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Ni una fracción de racionalidad gobernaba los actos del castaño, su privilegiado sentido de la lógica lo había abandonado. Y eso era considerado una pequeña derrota comparada con todas las encarnizadas batallas que había tenido contra si mismo en las sucesivas ocasiones en las que se había sentido tentado a cometer un acto de idéntica naturaleza al que buscaba consumar esa noche, ahora sin preámbulos. Estuviera de acuerdo Ryuuzaki o no. Las restricciones morales que refrenaban sus actos habían sucumbido esa noche como piezas de domino una tras otra, y la injuria cometida por L había dejado caer la ultima pieza al suelo. La osadía que había cometido era inconcebible y se la haría pagar con la misma moneda.

Se deshizo de la ropa restante del joven y hundió los dedos en su orificio haciendo que todo el cuerpo del detective se tensara para luego estremecerse. El joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al vacío, todavía demasiado abrumado y desorientado y pese a el dolor que sentía se negó a soltar un gemido porque sabía que era lo que el castaño quería y no estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto. No todavía.

Ya no había confusión en la mente de Light Yagami, sino determinación y eso era lo más inquietante. Quería atormentar a L, desquiciarlo, arrancarle todos y cada uno de sus anhelos secretos, que le fuera imposible contenerse, que gritara como un animal. Que le suplicara. Quería mostrara cuan bajo podía caer, su debilidad, que no era Dios sino otro humano vano y vil y que también era proclive a sentir como cualquier otro... que la capacidad de humillar y someter no quedaba tan sólo restringida a una habilidad propia de un espécimen extravagante como él lo era. Entonces sucedió lo impensado, L dejó de resistirse y con la voz más extraña que jamás le había oído le dijo:

- Muy bien, Yagami-kun, será como quieras.

Se lo dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, demostrando una lucidez en ellos que daban prueba de que ni los golpes, ni toda la violencia a la que había sido sometido habían logrado modificarlo en lo más mínimo. Para dar constancia de ello, palpó el miembro de Light con firmeza. Con ese sencillo gesto le indicó que si algo sucedía sería sólo por puro consentimiento de su parte porque aún no había ser en la tierra capaz de doblegarlo, aunque sabía que no era así no dejó de enloquecer a su rival con lánguida renuencia, correspondiéndole con sus pálidos labios de manera lenta y pausada, hiriendo su orgullo y excitando su cuerpo.

Entonces Light lo penetró con rigor crudo y duro, concentrando toda la furia y el odio que sentía contra ese fastidioso detective, buscando sacar fuerzas de eso y si fuera posible matarlo de esa forma lo haría, pero L resistía, enfrentándolo en la oscuridad e intentado que su estoicismo no colapsara a esa fricción constante, sostenida que afiebraba su piel a tal punto que le resultaba casi imposible mantener el dominio de sí mismo, hasta que lanzó un gemido ronco, afectado por los restos de saliva que se le habían resbalado por la garganta cuando la intensidad y la rapidez de las penetraciones de Yagami acabaron por irritar su orificio de tal forma que el dolor era tan intenso que ya ni siquiera podía pensar en reprimirse y todo el estoicismo de L sucumbió junto con la última barrera en la escala de dilataciones y por un segundo el orgullo de quien odia perder se perdió en una parte desconocida de si mismo. Se dejó llevar por ese dolor intenso que exhortaba a ser detenido, un dolor intenso y también morbosamente excitante. Parecía que nunca llegaría a sentir el placer completo si tampoco llegaba al apogeo del dolor, hasta que la débil, sensible carne fuera flagelada hasta arder. Y Light parecía comprender esto pues comenzó a colisionar contra él con más violencia de la que su propio cuerpo podía tolerar.

En esa atmósfera opresiva, en donde hasta la misma habitación parecía contener el aire y su tibieza humedecía sus pieles, se enfrentaron incapaces de dar un significado a la vorágine de sentimientos que los colmaban hasta hacerlos temblar, las imprecaciones se hicieron dueñas de sus labios y se confundieron con palabras vacías que jamás se repetirían.

La cordura había encontrado su límite y permitió que el hambre de ansia y control que había alimentado el reto que implicaban el uno al otro sólo pudiera ser saciada con ese efímero placer, al menos en ese momento, ese corto momento en el que buscaban, aún sin saberlo, respuestas prematuras acerca del cercano desenlace final en donde por fin tan sólo uno de ellos sobreviviría.  
Y L y Kira lo sabían.

Y esperaban.


	3. Chapter 3

_"El único aspecto desolador de la excelencia es que hace que el hecho de vivir en un mundo de mediocridad sea un continuo infierno. La sutil turbación desesperada"_

A sus espaldas, Light aporreaba el teclado con sus hábiles y veloces dedos. El retumbante sonido de sus yemas golpeando contra las teclas le recordó su presencia en la habitación; el tiempo y el espacio que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse en un mismo instante, haciendo imposible definir quién había mirado a quién primero. Se observaron, impasibles, por pasivos segundos sin significado que no pudieron mantener por mucho tiempo.

-Es tarde...

-Si...

Light se revolvió en su asiento y tronó las articulaciones endurecidas de sus dedos. L volvió a voltear la vista a la ventana.

Una semana de pasiones que se ocultan en miradas que se evitan, se delatan en miradas que se encuentran, se adivinan en miradas que se sostienen para volver a esconderse. Esa fue la incidencia de esa caótica noche, el único rastro ostensible que pudieron captar en el otro. Ambos sentían algo revolviéndose en sus entrañas, siempre pensando que la soledad era la única que compartía tales emociones. Pero…

- ¿A cuanto ascendería mi fortuna si te cobrara por cada vez que te me quedas mirando de esa forma, Light-kun?- comentó L con desdén, observando su rostro yuxtapuesto con el reflejo de la ciudad que se mostraba en el vidrio. En su yo espejado una gota cayó cerca de su ojo y se deslizó debajo de su ojo. Curioso, sin duda.

El castaño se quedó sin habla, quizás por primera vez en su vida, pero se recuperó lo más rápido que le fue posible.

-Si tanto te molesta, no lo haré más… ¿Sólo a eso se debe un comentario tan displicente?-comentó el castaño con seriedad, incorporándose de su asiento.

El detective se volteó encontrándose con el joven que intentaba dominarlo con su altura y con su mirada intensa y más que significativa. Cerró los ojos brevemente al tiempo que suspiraba, sin dar señas de contestar esa pregunta. Caminó, pasándole por al lado sin inmutarse ni tan siquiera un poco. Sin intención le rozó el brazo en un preciso y precioso momento mientras Light trataba de permanecer impávido a la suave brisa que se hizo cuando L pasó junto a él e intentó no aferrarse como un idiota a ese momento. Prendado de L... lo sentía, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba con cada fibra de su ser, de forma dolorosamente intensa y a él ni tan siquiera ese nimio contacto le había provocado reacción alguna lo cual lo lleno de furia. Esa debilidad era pura humillación por el mero hecho de ser él quien se la provocaba, él que representaba la antítesis de su propia persona, que le provocaba la repugnancia más violenta que era capaz de tolerar.

-Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo Light de improviso. El perfil del moreno se asomó por encima de su hombro- y quiero decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca volverá a ocurrir nada semejante-agregó sin apartar los ojos de su rostro. Su cabello oscuro velaba su mirada, a pesar de eso sabía que lo estaba escuchando con una atención que no podía ocultar y que lo afectaba- Sería muy estúpido de tu parte pensar que algo así volvería a suceder.

-¿De veras?- bufó con una sonrisa- esa posibilidad ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente. Esa actitud taciturna no hacia más que aumentar su furia. No le creía. Ni una puta palabra.

-¿Estás seguro, L? Tu actitud indicaría todo lo contrario, ¿así porque no tienes la cortesía, una vez en tu maldita vida, de decirme lo que sientes?- preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.

-A lo que debo objetar... ¿Qué deseas escuchar? – su tono de voz expresaba moderada tranquilidad.

-La verdad- repuso secamente – quiero escucharlo, quiero que le digas. No le bastaba con conjeturas, quería oírlo de sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa, que te necesito?- sugirió perdiendo la paciencia. Elevó la voz un décimo, mientras un tono extraño se adueñaba de sus cuerdas vocales y por fin mostraba algo de pasión- no te adules… -espetó con frialdad.

-No traigas a colación sandeces que no vienen al caso-respondió Light, volteando la vista a otro lado, ofendido por la forma en la que L parecía saber exactamente lo que pensaba-¿Sientes, L?, ¿eres capaz de albergar alguna clase de sentimiento, más allá de esa insoportable neutralidad que hace que la diferencia entre que estés vivo o muerto sea prácticamente nula?-

-…? La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que dices- respondió sin amedrentarse- Puedes marcharte cuando gustes, me voy a acostar.

Y allí quedo zanjado el asunto.

Los pasos de L le retumbaban en la cabeza, acompañando sus pensamientos repletos de deseo en sus múltiples encarnaciones. Se sentía furioso por la falta total de interés demostrada por L, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido y no podía concebir esa idea, ¿acaso no le carcomía el deseo, la casi mortal necesidad de repetir esa ardiente noche? pensó mientas oía la puerta de la habitación cerrándose. Aún la recordaba con demasiada claridad, claro que con el paso del tiempo el recuerdo perdía nitidez. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar despertarse exaltado por la medianoche sin lograr menguar el calor de ese recuerdo que no lo abandonaba. Ese sentimiento lejos de haberse extinguido se había agravado.

Luego de todas esas amarguras, de haber puesto al límite su intelecto con el objetivo de medirlo contra esa inteligencia que parecía equipara la suya propia, luego de los constantes retos, explícitos o tácitos, el Dios del nuevo mundo era el que el que deseaba con afán destructivo, el que se moría por rogar.

No podía terminar ahí. Simplemente ese no podía ser el final.

Light se dirigió con amplios pasos, llenos de determinación a la habitación que hasta hacía poco había compartido con L y quedó parado frente a la puerta sin tener una idea clara de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

_-que descanses, yagami-kun._

La voz de L le llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta o quizás sólo era el eco de la conocida despedida grabada en su cerebro durante esas noches de fútil cotidianidad, cuando el telón caía y se encontraba buscando respuestas y un acto que nunca llegaba.

Ni un vestigio de la mediocridad del simple acto sexual proyectando su umbrosa sombra en el cerebro y el corazón de ese hombre. El calor… el cuerpo sudoroso de Ryuuzaki, sus gemidos apenas sofocados lo agobiaban como fantasmas que no buscaban descanso, sin dejar menguar el sentimiento capaz de hacerlo caer.  
Detrás de la puerta implacable, el silencio se extendía. Rozó con los dedos el picaporte.

-¿… También lo sientes, L?- musitó.

-Que descanses, Yagami-kun.

L apoyó la frente contra la puerta con lentitud. Dentro de la habitación a oscuras, sombras azuladas recortaban su figura, dotando a su piel de una palidez grisácea. Ningún acto de amor se había consumado en esa ocasión, sólo se habían dejado llevar por ese deseo animal y enfermizo que les carcomía las entrañas. El límite era un punto equidistante, difuso pero perceptible. Aquel que se atreviera a hacer mención de esa noche demostraría una debilidad que lo pondría en desventaja y en evidencia. Y no sólo contra Light. Por eso lo único que esperaba L era no oír ese mudo pedido formulado por sus labios, oprimiría su corazón más de lo que ya lo hacía…. Y quizás... tal vez… si fuera así él sería quién caería.

Pensativo se observó los finos, delgados dedos. Su manga dejó atisbar un poco de la piel lastimada que le surcaba la circunferencia de la muñeca, un brazalete de costras rojizas forjadas por el constante roce del metal.

-Espera un momento, Yagami-kun- L se detuvo con lentitud, arrastrando un poco los cadenas dejaron de repiquetear cuando ambos cesaron el paso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño con cortés impaciencia, volteando a ver al rezagado.

-Nada, es sólo que…- no continuó la frase pues Light se percató de la mano que tenía elevada a la altura del pecho, con un hilo de sangre que caía de su muñeca al suelo.

-¿Estás herido?

-La obviedad de tu comentario hace palidecer tu inteligencia- dijo sin malicia. L lanzó un suspiro- El metal no hace distinciones ni con la presa ni con el cazador.

-Esa es una pena… - musitó frunciendo el ceño- De todas forma la finalidad de esto era mantenernos unidos, no funcionar como elemento de tortura.

-Lamentablemente esa es una regla implícita de esta clase de artefactos- observó, clavando sus ojos negros y muy abiertos en la esposa y siguiendo la longitud de la cadena hasta volver a enfocar a su interlocutor- a decir verdad unas con peluche resultarían más confortables pero los elementos de diversión sadomasoquista nunca fueron de mi agrado.

-Vaya, ¿Acaso eso fue una broma? veo que para ser tan parco estás muy bien enterado - enarco las cejas con delicadeza- esta herida la tenías desde hace algún tiempo ¿Qué no sentías dolor?- dijo el castaño observando la herida con atención.

-¿Dolor? Los ojos de L buscaron los de Light interrogantes. Yagami prefirió dejar la pregunta al aire.

-Debe ser que tu piel es demasiado sensible… ¿te irritas con facilidad, L?- una sonrisa furtiva se le resbaló por los labios.

-No… es eso…- dijo pensativo, paladeando la ironía (con obvias connotaciones sexuales. Muy gracioso, Yagami-kun) mientras observaba como el castaño tomaba su mano y volvía a observar la herida.

-Es que tiras demasiado. Light-kun puede ser demasiado brusco en ocasiones-replicó sonriendo a medias.

-Y tú demasiado taciturno y tonto… -suspiró y tomó un pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado que traía en el bolsillo. Lo extendió y paso a sujetárselo en la muñeca- la próxima vez has el favor de decirme, me acoplaré a tu ritmo, por lo pronto el daño ya está hecho- pasó la camiseta por arriba de la pulsera de las esposas- de esta forma dejará de rozarte la herida, ¿dejó de doler? Sorprendentemente silencioso L asintió con la cabeza.

"-¿…Sientes, L?"

Por supuesto que si, sentía, padecía como cualquier otro, por más que intentara negárselo hasta así mismo. Era demasiado dolor. Demasiado para mantenerlo dentro, demasiado para silenciarlo con más silencio. Entonces la voz del Dios intocable quebró el último voto que lo ataba a la divinidad y sonó tan humano que no pudo evitar que las piernas le temblaran.

-Estoy aterrado… nunca dejó de dolerme… yo…- dijo con tal sencillez que resultaba imposible darle un significado a sus palabras.

Light abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con L en cuyos ojos seguía encontrando la doliente impenetrabilidad a la que lo tenía acostumbrado y ni un rastro de aquella vislumbre de hacía escasos momentos, como si esas palabras nunca hubieran salido de su boca. Sólo pudo apreciar una mirada un tanto más sombría, tal vez un poco más melancólica a causa de la extraña oscuridad de esa noche lluviosa. Y si no lo delataba su mirada, si lo hacia su cuerpo, aquellos brazos que le caían con indiferencia a ambos lados, como si estuviera vencido, derrotado.

La muda expectación le cortó la respiración y tensó el cuerpo de L un momento antes que los dedos de Light rozaran los suyos, haciéndolo temblar, vibrar desde adentro, justo como cuando repitió su nombre en una cadena de dos eslabones que se extendieron hasta la eternidad, de la misma forma que cuando lo tocó por primera vez aquella noche y reaccionó de igual forma, como un animal furtivo, reaccionando toscamente al contacto humano…

-No digas más- musitó Light, rozando el cuello del detective con sus labios mientras aspiraba su aroma. Olía a tibieza, a dulce que se convertía en sal en su boca… tan delicioso que se la hacía agua la boca. Sonrió triunfal, mientras el moreno apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, más sumiso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado en su vida. Y se sintió lleno de odio y deseo más la satisfacción de oír a su enemigo adolecer jamás acudió a su alma. No sólo quería verlo humillado, no sólo quería que lo necesitara… quería verlo destrozado. Odiaba esa obsesiva alimaña autista llena de extravagancias que despertaban la agresiva necesidad de hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos e irónicamente, extrañamente no esperaba ni más ni menos que ese sentimiento. Por eso lo quería, lo necesitaba… de una forma inhumanamente ajena a la razón y no podía permitírselo, que un sentimiento de tan bajos instintos lo atara a los sentimientos terrenales… mientras él existiera nunca podría ser el ganador. Por eso…

Algún día desaparecería junto con último vestigio de su humanidad.

Y cuando eso ocurriera él sería quien vencería y por fin podría decir:

"que descanses, L "

FIN


End file.
